Michi to you sasuke
by TayaGi.pArdH
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary... maaf XD  yang pasti ini terinspirasi dari aluto .. michi to you all... knp jdi michi to you sasuke? baca aja dsini... hehe...


Minna... Taya newbie disini... sudah lama banget taya pengen jadi author, akhirnya bisa kesampaian juga...ini fanfic pertama buatan taya sendiri... lagu michi to you all emang top banget jadi inget pasangan kekasih hati yang taya sayang banget hahha... siapa lagi kalo bukan SASUNARU...

HEYYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH... HIDUUPP SASUNARUUUUUUU...

ikut numpahin coretan isi hati taya, key?

"SASUKE"

Daitai itsumo doori ni

Just like always

'... seperti biasa... tak da yang berubah... hati maupun diriku... tetap ditutupi salju...

dingin...'

Sono kado wo magareba

As I turn that corner

'...tak ada yang berubah... meski bekali kali aku berharap... sepertinya hanya akan selalu hilang... tak pernah berubah...'

Hitonami ni magire komi

I am lost in the waves of people

'...tak ada yang berubah... meskipun aku berada di keramaian... meski hari begitu terik... tetap tak berubah... hati dan diriku sama seperti dinginnya salju...'

Tokete kiete iku

Melting, disappearing

'..tapi... entah kenapa... salju ini mencair... perlahan.. menghilang..'

'...ketika ku lihat ...

...kau berada di belakangku...

...dengan senyummu...'

'aku tak mengerti... dan tak mau mengerti... karena aku tahu jika kau menghilang... kehangatan ini akan menghilang juga...'

'aku takut...'

Boku wa michi wo nakushi

I lose my way

'...ketika aku kehilangan senyumku...kau ada dengan senyumanmu untuk ku...

.. ketika aku kehilangan arahku... kau ada untuk menyokongku...

...ketika yang lain kehilangan kepercayaannya... kau ada untuk mempercayaiku..

... ketika kegelapan menyelimutiku... kau ada bagai secercah cahaya...

...lembut... dan hangat...

namun... ketakutan ini selalu menghalangiku untuk meraihmu...

Kotoba suranaku shite shimau

I even completely lose my words

'takut...

takut saat aku menoleh .. kau tak ada lagi...

takut... saat aku meraihmu kau menghilang...

takut... saat mendekapmu kau akan lenyap...'

'karena itu... ketika kau berusaha meraihku...

... aku hanya diam...

... bukan karena membencimu... tapi..

... ketakutanku ini...

yang bahkan membuatku kehilangan kata kata...

'...takut kata kata ku menyakitimu...

... dan memudarkan cahayamu...'

Dakedo hitotsu dake wa

But just one thing

Nokotteta nokotteta

Remains, remains

'.. meski begitu... tetap saja...

Kimi no koe ga

Your smile

'hangatnya senyum mu itu selalu melelehkan hati dinginku dan ketakutanku..'

Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete

Your smiling faces, your angry faces, everything

Boku wo arukaseru

Keeps me walking on

'.. hangatnya berada di dekatmu... melihat senyummu, marahmu, cemberutmu..tawamu...

...tahukah bahwa itu adalah alasanku selama ini ...

...untuk tetap melangkah kedepan...'

Kumo ga kireta saki wo

Surely, when I see the point

Mitara kitto

Where the clouds have broken

Nee wakaru desho? (Nee wakaru desho?)

You know what I mean? (You know what I mean?)

'...kamu mengertikan?... apapun yang terjadi nanti...

...hanya kaulah tujuanku...tumpuanku...

...dan...

...rumahku untuk kembali...'

"NARUTO"

Aimai ni ikiteitemo

Even though I'm living ambiguously

Kokoro ga mijuku demo

My heart is immature, but

'...aku tahu selama ini... diriku ada dua...

...tetap saja bagaimana caranya... mereka memandangku yang kedua...

...aku mengidahkannya karena itu biasa...

...atau... menarik perhatian dengan berbagai cara...

... bodoh ya... tapi...'

Sore de ii hora soko ni wa

But it's okay, look, over there

'entah dari kapan... jika kau melihat kemari...'

Daiji na hito ga iru

Is the person important to me

'...ada seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku...

...seseorang yang selalu melihat diriku yang sebenarnya...

...dengan senang hati aku kan memperkenalkannya pada semua orang...

... dialah yang paling berharga bagiku...'

Kimi ga mayou no nara

If you get lost

Boku ga michi shirube ni narou

I will be your guide

''karena kau sangat berarti... saat kau membutuhkanku...

... aku akan selalu disampingmu...

... menyokongmu...

...menjadi cahaya yang selalu membimbingmu...'

Ato wa shinjireba ii

And then, if you just believe in me

'percayalah...'

Tashikameru jutsu wa motta

I'm positive I know the way

Osorenaide

So don't be afraid

'...tak perlu takut... tak ada yang perlu ditakuti...

... karena aku tahu... kemana kita harus pergi...

... percayalah padaku...

... genggamlah tanganku ...

... pejamkan matamu... jika kau takut...

... kau ingat... aku akan selalu ada disampingmu...

... menuntunmu kembali...

Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru

I'm releasing into the sky a collection of lights

Kimi ni wakaru you ni

So that you'll know

'.. jika suatu hari nanti kau kehilangan jejakmu lagi...

... aku akan melepaskan kumpulan cahaya ...

di hamaparan langit luas...

...agar kau tahu kemana kau harus mendapatkan jalanmu lagi...

... dimana kau bisa menemukanku...

...kau tak perlu takutkan..?

...sebab...

...di penghujung jalan ini... aku akan senantiasa menunggumu...

... sebagai tempatmu berpulang...

Soshite ayumu michi wo

And then, It'll illuminate the road you walk

Motto terasou

Even more

Dokomademo... (Dokomademo...)

Everywhere... (Everywhere...)

'... selalu dan selalu...

terus menerangi jalanmu...

... kemana pun kau pergi...

...akan kuterangi...

"SASUKE"

Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke

Going from your hair to your voice to your mouth, to your fingertips

Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii)

Even just for now is fine (Even just for now is fine)

'... rambutmu...

... suara yang terucap dibibir manismu...

... lembutnya sentuhan jari jari indahmu...

...selalu membuatku ...

...menginginkanmu... terus...

...berada disisimu... dan selalu bisa terus...

merasakan sentuhan hangatmu ...'


End file.
